The Geoff Show
by AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher
Summary: The Geoff show is back and better then ever! Live at the Fox Theatre in Atlanta, GA! All of the skits/sketches are Viewer's Choice and PM me the choices...don't be stupid and comment the choices legitimately PM me the choices of every skit/sketch I am very serious about that and don't forget one last thing. Read and review!
1. The Opening

"The Geoff Show"

Rated M

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Total Drama, which means the characters and series is owned by FreshTV, Jennifer Pertsch and Tom McGillis. Yes, if you must ask, this is a sketch show very similar to elements of Saturday Night Live, All That, and In Living Color.**

Chapter 1: The opening

Inside the Fox Theatre in Atlanta, Georgia came a sea of people cheering in anticipation. One by one, they started chanting Geoff's name over and over again. And why not? In a few minutes, he was gonna make his appearance to a bunch of his screaming fans.

After seconds of waiting, the lights dimmed, which forced the cheering to increase. But it was about to get even louder, especially when Chris McLean's voice came out of nowhere.

"And now," Chris said on the mic, "Live from Fox Theatre in Atlanta GA, it's the new and improved 'Geoff Show!"

The crowd were on their feet yet again. To keep up the momentum, Chris began introducing the other cast members.

"Starring Alejandro...Heather...Justin...Owen...D.J...Eva... Lindsay...Duncan...LeShawna...Courtney...Mike…Zoey…Lightning...Anne Maria...Sam...Dakota...Dawn...and from Total Drama Pahkitew Island Ella…Jasmine…Amy…Sammy/Samey…Shawn…Dave…Gwen...Harold, Cody and Trent, The Drama Brothers...Bridgette..."

After Chris was done introducing the others, it was time to introduce the man of the hour and the toast of the coast.

"And now," Chris said, building up the anticipation, "Here's your host, the man whose blonde hair can toast the entire Death Valley itself, Geoff Michaels!"

Suddenly, the song "Diamond Eyes" by Shinedown played across the soundsystem. On the stage, a banner showing Geoff's face came up on the stage, while a couple of Atlanta Hawks cheerleaders started dancing to the beat. The crowd was anticipating the party boy's entrance soon enough.

After several seconds, Geoff crashed through the banner and was greeted by his screaming fans! The ovation was so rip-roaring that the roof itself tried to contain the screaming.

He then quieted down the audience so he can speak.

"Welcome to Fox Theatrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeee!" Geoff screamed.

His welcome to the audience made the people stand up and cheer for him again.

"Hello everybody, and welcome to the new and improved 'Geoff Show'!" Geoff said to the audience, "Of course, my name's Geoff Michaels and I am the host of the show."

And then, Geoff picked up a piece of bacon.

"And this is a piece of bacon!" Geoff smirked, "I don't even know what that's doing here, so I'm not gonna bother telling you as I eat it up real quick." Geoff said as he chewed on the piece of bacon.

Suddenly, Geoff ate the piece of bacon.

"Well…the piece of bacaon was alright." Geoff muttered, "Before we do any comedy tonight, let me welcome you our performers for tonight, The Drama Brothers!"

Geoff then introduced everyone to the Drama Brothers, which got a huge reception from the crowd, especially Cody in which his outfit drew a huge buzz from the ladies in the audience.

"You owe us weed for this, GOSH!" Harold exclaimed.

"Umm, No I don't," Geoff shook his head no, "Anyway, here is why the show was canned the first time before we do any comedy tonight!" Geoff said as the audience sat down.

"Now…the reason why the show got canned in the first place was because it was well I got into some trouble with the producers." Geoff said to everyone.

"The thing is I partied to hard and I got into a fight with one of the producers…that was because of the fact that he mae fun of my cousin who had autism and has narcolepsy/sleep onset syndrome…his name is Alexander or as I would like to call him Alex…anyway hes like myself but he is the manager of his high school's baseball team and he is a member of his drama department and he lives in Southern Ontario…anyway he's 18 years old." Geoff said as he smiled.

"Anyway after the show got canned…I reconciled with the producers and tried really hard to bring it back but at the same time when I fought that producer I was a bit arrogant again the head producer said that I was "Bigger than my britches" and that is true and "I wasn't humble" that's true as well…anyway I learned my lesson and my dad helped me." Geoff explained to the audience why he got fired.

"After I got rehired like I said I reconciled with everyone and at first some people were reluctant but I had to work my butt off to get this done and the sold out crowd here in Atlanta is doing a fine job." Geoff said as the crowd cheered.

"Anyway I just have to say this…let's get the comedy started tonight!" Geoff said the crowd cheered.

"Now…here are some of the sketches that we are going to do tonight! Fanmail Mania! What The F? Make Blaineley Pay and more!" Geoff said as the crowd cheered loudly.

"Last thing...the sketches are Viewer's choice tonight!" Geoff said as the crowd went bananas again.

"Anyway we gotta go to commercial now hit some music for us!" Geoff said as the band did an instrumental version on "It's my Life." By Bon Jovi.

"We'll be back after this woohoo!" Geoff said as he left for backstage as the crowd cheered and went crazy as the sang the song.

"Hey guys…this is Geoff's surfing girlfriend Bridgette, letting you know that The Geoff Show will be back after this." Bridgette said as the camera faded to black.

**Hot damn! That was a good opening.**

**Anyway about what Geoff said about getting the show canned and getting in trouble is similar about what happened in my life.**

**I had a job as my school's baseball team manager. I was in trouble because I had ISS because I threatened to beat someone up. I was arrogant I was bigger than my britches I wasn't humble, it was horrible being that way and I was suspeneded but I was not fired eventually I was reinstated and I reconciled with the team and my name is Alexander or Alex. Anyway about the autism and narcolepsy and sleep disorder I have that as well.**

**Anyway are the choices for the first sketch which is a game-show PM me your choices! And don't be dumb and vote in your comment legitimately PM me your choice.**

**Jeopardy WWE Edition (With Geoff as the host)**

**What The F? (With Izzy as the Host.)**

**Or**

**Family Feud.**

**Read and review everyone and tell me what you think of the show!**


	2. Family Feud: WWE Edition

Family Feud: WWE Edition.

**Disclaimer: Well it's time for the first official skit of "The Geoff Show" and it's "Family Feud: WWE Edition" with The Yes Movement vs. the Authority. I hope that the Yes Movement wins! Anyway here we go and enjoy!**

"Ladies and gentleman...from Atlanta, Georgia...it's Family Feud WWE Edition! And now here's your host...The Big Show!" Chris McLean announced as the crowd cheered.

(The Big Show arrives but it's actually Owen wearing a bald cap facial hair and a suit and trips and gives a crowd a laugh.)

"Hello Atlanta, Georgia! My name is The Big Show and welcome to Family Feud WWE Edition!" Owen/Big Show said as the crowd cheered again.

"Well we have a great game and a great set of contestants for you guys today…first we have Triple H, Stephanie McMahon, Seth Rollins, Randy Orton, and my former tag team partner Kane for team number one…The Authority." The Big Show said as he was bored as the crowd booed them.

(Triple H arrived first but it was Alejandro and he had a tanning accident, Stephanie McMahon arrived next actually it was Heather who it was and Seth Rollins was next to arrive as he carried his golden briefcase as Duncan portrayed "Mr. Money In The Bank" as Randy Orton was next to arrive as actually it was Trent who portrayed "The Apex Predator" and finally Kane arrived as he wore his suit…as DJ portrayed him as he had a tanning accident as well…and The Authority was complete as they officially arrived to their panels.

"Now…here comes team number two…Daniel Bryan…" Owen/Big Show known as said as the crowd chanted "YES! YES! YES! YES!" Already as Owen/The Big Show aka just laughed as he was smiled.

"As I was saying…Daniel Bryan, Brie Bella, Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns, and a WWE Hall of Famer…" Owen/Big Show paused for dramatic effect as everyone wanted to know who the hall of famer was.

"The "Rated R Super Star" Edge!" Owen/Big Show announced as the crowd cheered again.

"They are known as the YES Movement!" Owen/Big Show said the Yes Movement arrived.

(Daniel Bryan arrived first and it was Shawn who portrays him in this sketch…next Brie Bella arrived and it was Jasmine the tall female Australian who portrays her and she has special effects for Brie to make her tall…and black…as for the Australian part well Jasmine is from Australia so whatever…Dean Ambrose arrived next as it was Coy with his bucked teeth and with his happy grin he was determined to win this thing…the next contestant to arrive was Roman Reigns the master of the superman punch is being portrayed by Justin who has the tattoo part of the special effects makeup and finally Edge arrived as Geoff portrayed the Hall Of Famer as The Yes Movement arrived to their panel.

"Okay…the rules are one person from each team gets a turn on face off and there is a survey that we did with one hundred members of the WWE Universe…and Triple H, Daniel Bryan…go up first." Owen/Big Show said as Shawn/Daniel Bryan glared at Alejandro/Triple H.

"Okay…now the first survey is this…can you name one of the WWE Grand Slam Champions?" Owen/Big Show said as Shawn buzzed in before Triple H did.

"Tough to be and old man is it?" Shawn/Daniel Bryan asked Alejandro/Triple H.

"Um…can we have your answer please?" Owen/Big Show asked Shawn/Daniel Bryan.

"Sorry…is it…Shawn Michaels?" Shawn/Daniel Bryan asked as a bell dinged.

"That's the number two answer!" Owen/Big Show said as Triple H/Alejandro was furious as the rest of his team was furious as well.

"Authority…you have a chance to steal here…do you have an answer?" Owen/Big Show asked him.

"Is it…Edge?" Triple H/Alejandro asked Owen/Big Show as a buzzer sounded as he was wrong.

"Sorry…no…and The Yes Movement can you name the remaining Grand Slam Winners?" Owen/Big Show asked them.

"Sure…" The Yes Movement said as Owen/Big Show came to them.

"Booker T." Brie Bella/Jasmine said as a bell dinged.

"That was the number four answer, keep going with Dean Ambrose." Owen/Big Show said as he went to Dean Ambrose/Cody.

"Um…Triple H?" Dean Ambrose asked Owen/Big Show.

"Correct that was the number three answer and Roman Reigns is next!" Owen/Big Show said as he came up to Roman Reigns/Justin.

"Chris Jericho." Justin/Roman Reigns…said as the crowd cheered as the bell rang.

"Okay that was the Number One answer and Edge you're up!" Owen/Big Show said as he came up to Geoff/Edge.

"My best friend and former tag team partner Christian." Geoff/Edge said as Big Show went back to his podium.

"The Yes Movement…you have named 5 out of the 11 grand slam champions can you name 6 more?" Owen/Big Show asked them.

"YES! YES! YES! YES!" They chanted as Owen/Big Show smiled.

"Okay…Daniel Bryan you're turn once again." Owen/Big Show said as he walked up to Shawn/Daniel Bryan.

"Booker T!" Daniel Bryan said as he was correct.

"That is correct!" Owen/Big Show said as Alejandro/Triple H had enough.

"That's it! We want a turn!" Heather/Stephanie McMahon yelled as she grabbed a sledgehammer.

"Fine…if you name one of the grand slam champions you will win the game." Owen/Big Show said as Heather/Stephanie McMahon thought of it.

"Um…Mick Foley?" Heather/Stephanie asked Owen/Big Show as a buzzer sounded.

"NO! You were incorrect! The YES Movement wins!" Owen/Big Show said as The Authority walked out angry as the crowd cheered.

"See you next time on family feud!" Owen/Big Show said as the sketch ended.

"Hey…this is Duncan the juvenile delinquent and one of Geoff's best friends…and The Geoff Show will be back!" Duncan said as the camera faded to black.

**Okay everyone! The next chapter is FANMAIL TIME! Here's the whole description on what to do to send your letter!**

**Send a letter from one of these choices:**

**Geoff, Bridgette, Owen, Eva, LeShawna, Cody, Harold, Alejandro, Heather, DJ, Amy, and more.**

**Question (You can add any question; it can be anything you want!):**

**Sincerely, (Your name, you can make one up, and it can even be funny!)**

**Just to show you what I'm talking about again, and for somebody who's not familiar with this...here's an example.**

_**Dear (?),**_

_**(Question included)**_

_**Sincerely, (your name)**_

**Send us many questions via PM, and we'll answer them in the next chapter! Until then, later! **

**P.S. send in the letter and the question via PM no exceptions! I Don't Care!**

**Read and Review!**


	3. Fanmail Time

**The Geoff Show**

**Rated M for Language, Crude Humor, and Sexuality**

**Disclaimer: Took me a little bit, but the wait was worth it!**

**FANMAIL TIME!**

"Hey Dudes…welcome back to the show if you just tuned in I'm Geoff and this is a little segment called "Fanmail Time!" Geoff announced as Bridgette and DJ brought 2 boxes full of fan letters.

"Thanks Bridgette, Thanks D.J!" Geoff said as he looked at the bags.

"Well guys I cannot wait to see what the fans think of us." Geoff said as he was excited.

"Me too Geoff…now let me explain how this is done." Bridgette said to Geoff as she begins explaining.

"Now…how to get the Fanmail is pretty simple…we will dump them onto this large table and then we will get started does that sound good?" Bridgette asked everyone as they cheered.

"I bet you Gwen that one of the fanmail is for Duncan begging for us to get together." Courtney said as she was livid.

"Here we go!" Shawn yelled out as he dumped all the letters from the two bags all over the large table.

"GREAT! It'll take us all night to read the fan letters!" Gwen yelled at Shawn.

"Relax Gwen there are like 12 Fan letters in each box so we have to read 6 letters per sketch per part of "Fanmail Time" in order to get it done." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Okay and the first letter comes from…Bronyville…and it is for Geoff." Bridgette said as she was kind of surprised about the location of the place of where the person was from as she gave Geoff the letter.

"Okay…let me read the letter." Geoff said as he grabbed his reading glasses and puts them on.

"Dear Geoff, are you actually related to Zack Morris from "Saved by the Bell"? I mean, you have the good looks and hair and all. Just wanted to know  
Sincerely, Kinkie Pie from Bronyville." Geoff said as he was confused about the location as well as everyone laughed.

"Um…I have heard of the show I have seen the show, it's okay…I mean I look like Zach but I am not related to him by last name dude, so in laments term…no I am not related to Zach but I appreciate the compliment about the good looks and hair." Geoff said as Bridgette grabbed another letter.

"Before I say where the next letter is from does anyone know where Bronyville is?" Bridgette asked.

"It's a fan club for Bronies." Sierra said as everyone laughed.

"Oh…anyway the next letter is from London, England and it's for Heather." Bridgette said as she gave it to Heather.

"Okay, I wonder who this person is." Heather said as she started to read the letter.

"Dear Heather, You look very sexy! Where can we expect you in the next Playboy?

Sincerely, Phineas "Hardcourt" Jones from London, England." Heather read as she got some "OOH'S" from the crowd and the peanut gallery as Alejandro got jealous.

"Well Phineas…I have always wanted to be a playboy bunny...but it sounds so degrading maybe I can talk to Chris about getting me, and the rest of the girls together for a special Total Drama Playboy cover girl thing…just wait and see Phineas…just you wait." Heather said as the crowd cheered just mainly dudes.

"However the next letter is from Justin and it's from Bed-Stuy, New York." Bridgette said as he gave it to Justin.

"Hey…I hope I don't get a paper cut while I read this." Justin said as he opened the envelope.

"Dear Justin, Are you really jealous of Alejandro? Be honest?

Sincerely, Chris "Julius" Goldberg from Bed-Stuy, New York." Justin read as he was quite nervous for a minute and thought about it.

"Well Chris…I don't know I mean for a while I was jealous of Alejandro but then…I got so busy being a model that I just gave up on being jealous and focused on myself…until I nearly killed myself." Justin said as the crowd gasped.

"Wow Justin…I am so sorry what happened?" Bridgette asked him.

"I never had the chance to have a normal life I mean it was camera, runway, pose, every single day of my life…I just couldn't take it anymore…but look I can return to modeling but I am not mad at Alejandro for dating Heather…I am though asking Alejandro for a chance to be friends with Heather." Justin said to Bridgette and Geoff.

"Well I'm not Alejandro but if I were him dude…I would definitely give you a shot I mean you deserve it now…but not then…what made you consider it now?" Geoff asked Justin.

"I got right with god…I accepted Jesus Christ as my savior and I still model, and every time before I go on the runway I pray to god for now on." Justin said to Geoff.

"Next letter." Geoff said to Bridgette.

"This letter is from…Atlanta, Georgia…and it's for me and Geoff." Bridgette said as she gave it to Geoff.

"Thank you babe…" Geoff said as he grabbed his reading glasses.

"Dear Geoff and Bridgette, I was wondering how many heartbeats you two have during your make out session that leads to…_hotel scenes you two so intimately screw each other in. Are we talking like, breaking the speed of light itself_? Sincerely Jean Bynes." Geoff read as everyone stared at them.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The audience Wooed at them.

"Well…Jean that's private but at this case I'll make that an exception…Noah…what is the exact speed of heartbeats of hotel scenes me and Bridgette fuck each other in?" Geoff asked Noah.

"Here is the proof according to the Omni Hotel at the CNN Center in Downtown Atlanta." Noah said sarcastically as he played a video tape of Geoff and Bridgette in a classy hotel bed with a speed meter.

"OH YES! AHHHHHH! YOU'RE SO BIG! HARDER! HARDER!" Bridgette screamed under the bed sheets

"Oh Bridgette...! I'm good! I"M REAL GOOD! SCREAM MY NAME!" Geoff screamed as he was about to climax.

"AH...AH...AH GEOFF! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...!" Bridgette screamed as Geoff came as the speed meter started to measure.

(Speed meter passes 100,000,000, but breaks down as the camera went back to stage.)

"You know…you can count to 100 Million for that one Jean." Geoff said to the camera.

"Add 1 Geoffy." Bridgette said to him.

"Okay…100,000,001 heartbeats while we make out which leads to us having sex in bed at hotel…cool huh?" Geoff said to everyone as they cheered.

"Next letter." Geoff said as he went up and grabbed it.

"It's for…Amy." Geoff said as he grabbed his reading glasses again.

"Dear Amy,  
Have you ever thought about dyeing Samey's hair? It'll make tell you and your sister apart. By the way, you're the hotter twin

Sincerely, Wicked Avatar." Geoff read as the crowd said "Aw…" and giggled a bit.

"Well…I have never really thought about dying Samey's hair…and thank you for the compliment Wicked Avatar." Amy said as she blew a kiss.

"Amy…if I can speak for a minute…I would like to say hello to everyone and…" Samey or Sammy said as she was cut off by her twin.

"Samey! Shut up! You are only here because of me! No one likes you! Mommy does not even like you!" Amy said as the crowd said "Ooh…"

"Mom…does love me...and I will not shut up…and there is one more fan letter." Samey said as she got up and grabbed it.

"Can I Geoff?" Samey asked Geoff.

"Sure Samey or is it Sammy?" Geoff asked her.

"UGH! IT'S Samey!" Amy complained.

"Its Sammy trust me." Sammy said as she read the envelope and opened the letter.

"It's for me and it's from Halifax, Nova Scotia." Sammy said as she began to read.

"Dear Sammy not Samey…this is your mom writing this saying…ask your sister to stop harassing you…I have tried and she doesn't listen she wants everything to be hers like credit, and more…I love you both very much…Sincerely, Your Mother, Amy Hill." Sammy read.

"Well Mom…I'll ask her to stop because she does ridicule me, and criticize me quite a bit and takes the credit for everything I do." Sammy said to the camera.

"Well that's because you don't deserve it." Amy said to her younger twin.

"Fuck you Amy I deserve some respect!" Sammy said as she grabbed a bucket of slime and poured it over her head.

"UGH! MY HAIR IT'S RUINED!" Amy said as she cried like a baby and ran away as the crowd cheered.

"We'll be back after this…" Geoff said as Fanmail Time ended.

"Cody here…saying that "The Geoff Show" will be back!" Cody yelled as the camera faded to black.

"**Hey guys…Harold here as the first segment of "Make Blaineley and Alejandro Pay!" is about to happen! **

**Who you want Alejandro to fight?**

Make him fight Courtney

Make him fight Geoff

Make him fight Duncan

**Who you want Blaineley to fight?**

Make her fight Eva

Make her fight Jo

Make her fight Gwen and Courtney

**Send me your reviews and votes via PM like last time to see what happens in the next chapter. I'll be waiting...seriously send in your votes via Private Message to AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher.**

**Thanks to UltimateWarriorFan4Ever, TigerMasters, and myself for the Fanmail during the skit.**

**Read and review!**


	4. Make Alejandro and Blaineley Pay

**The Geoff Show**

**Rated M for Language, Crude Humor, and Sexuality**

**Disclaimer: Hunker Down!**

**Make Alejandro and Blaineley Pay!**

"Welcome back to the show…" Geoff said the audience cheered.

"Now…I feel a breath of fresh air here in the Fabulous Fox…as we debut the sketch called…Make Alejandro and Blaineley Pay!" Geoff said as the crowd roared with excitement.

"I bet that you guys…are going to like this one…okay first off send Alejandro Burromuerto out!" Geoff said as he walked down to the stage handcuffed by Eva as the crowd gave him boos like in "The Running Man" when Ben Richards arrived on the game show with the same name…if you don't know what I am talking about watch the movie.

"Hey Burromuerto! Get out of Atlanta you asshole!" an audience member said to him.

"Okay now quiet…he's not the one that I hate the most…he's just one of them that I despise so much for nearly killing Gidgette am I right people?" Geoff said as the crowd chanted "YES!"

"Now…this second person hates us for being together and called us amateurs...she even kidnapped Bridgette just so she can keep us apart…she was fat at one time…she's 200 pounds of pure greediness the one and the only…Mildred "Blaineley…" Stacey Andres O'Halloran!" Geoff announced as the crowd booed even louder than when Alejandro came out before as she was carried out by a 7-foot tall security guard…and threw her down to the ground.

"Thanks Kevin." Geoff said as he left.

"No problem…you owe me some beer though." Kevin said to him.

"Um…no I don't…anyway Kevin Nash everybody!" Geoff said ass the crowd cheered and acknowledged Kevin Nash's presence.

"Now…the purpose of this sketch is to make them suffer as much punishment as possible…and the first sketch will be an MMA Fight and a wrestling match." Geoff said as the crowd cheered.

"But…during the break me and Bridgette decided that Alejandro will get the MMA Fight and Mildred." Geoff said as he was about to be cut off.

"It's BLAINELEY!" Blaineley yelled.

"Whatever…as I was saying…its Alejandro Who'll get the MMA Fight and Blaineley who will get the Wrestling Match so you have 10 minutes to get ready you guys." Geoff to them.

(10 minutes later.)

Alejandro was wearing maroon red MMA shorts and Blaineley was wearing a Dark Red One-Piece Swimsuit thing with boots and knee pads.

"Okay amigo who is it going to be. Who's going to fight me?" Alejandro asked him.

"And me?" Blaineley asked him as well.

"Well the audience took a poll and…first off who will fight Blaineley is…" Geoff said as there was a drumroll as Jo's names appeared in the ballot on the screen.

"It is Jo who will face Blaineley in the Wrestling Match." Bridgette said as the crowd cheered.

"For Alejandro's MMA Fight the nominees are Courtney…Duncan…and my boyfriend Geoff." Bridgette said as there was another drumroll as Geoff's name was on the ballot as Geoff won the right to face him in the MMA Fight.

"Geoff is going to fight Alejandro in 20 minutes." Bridgette said as the crowd cheered.

"You cannot be serious!" Alejandro said as he was furious

(A group of machine-like Mario people bring in the entire set from the UFC. There is the UFC Octagon in which Alejandro will compete in.)

"I am…serious see you in the octagon." Geoff said as he left to get ready.

(The Camera flips to The Octagon.)

Alejandro arrived first with mariachi music and the crowd jeered him as he and his trainers got into the octagon.

Then the lights cut off and the crowd cheered as "Edge of the Revolution" by Nickelback played as Geoff arrived with Bridgette as his trainer and Eva as his manager.

"You got this guy knock his jaw off!" Eva said to Geoff.

"Eva…it's just a TV Show…I am not really going to kill him I'm just going to teach him a lesson for kissing Bridgette." Geoff said as he arrived into the octagon.

"Ladies and Gentlemen…it's…time!" Geoff announced as the crowd roared.

"Here is Bruce Buffer as the announcer in the Octagon." Geoff said as he handed the microphone to Bruce.

"Thank you Geoff and now this is the ultimate revenge fight." Bruce said as Geoff smiled at him evilly.

"IT'S TIME! One Round and with no time limit introducing first…" Bruce said as he did a 180 and pointed at Alejandro.

"From Barcelona, Spain…weighing in at 225 Pounds…he is the runner up of Total Drama World Tour, "El Diablo" Alejandro Burromeurto!" Bruce announced as the crowd booed him as Bruce did another 180 and pointed to Geoff.

"His opponent…from Vancouver British Columbia, Canada…weighing in at 245 pounds…he is The Party Master…The Host of "The Geoff Show" and he is "The Canadian King of Parties" and he is "The Canadian Partying Cowboy!" Geoff Michaels!" Bruce announced as the crowd cheered.

"With referee UFC Hall of Famer…Randy "The Natural" Couture!" Geoff said as Randy had a UFC referee's uniform on.

"Okay guys you know the rules and let's have a clean fight." Randy said as Alejandro was confused.

"Que? What were the rules?" Alejandro asked him.

"I am glad you asked dude…" Randy said as he punched him in the face as the crowd cheered.

"Be careful…no rabbit punches, no kidney punches, no low blows or I'll give you one, and other then that…anything goes." Randy said as Alejandro got up yelling some Spanish words at him as Geoff gave him a Suplex which in WWE is a German Suplex.

"Ay my neck." Alejandro groaned in pain.

"Quit whining like a girl…Geoff said as he got up as Courtney and Gwen were on commentary.

"Well I guess we are on commentary so I am Gwen along with my partner Courtney we are the first all-female broadcasting duo…and Geoff is preparing to kick Alejandro's ass for what he did to our friend Bridgette isn't that right Courtney." Gwen said to her.

"Definitely I mean what the hell was I thinking being attracted to that guy I mean…I shared a cookie with that guy I should have stayed away from that man he's nothing but a pervert that cost me a chance at the million bucks at World Tour!" Courtney said as Geoff was punching away as Alejandro.

"Wow…he is nailing him with lefts and rights and this fight might have to be stopped soon." Courtney said as Geoff was hammering away as him with all of his might as Alejandro was now bleeding all over his head and he received black eyes and he couldn't see.

"This is what you get for messing with MY GIRLFRIEND!" Geoff said as he punched him in the face again.

"THIS IS FOR ALMOST BREAKING US UP YOU SICK PRICK!" Geoff yelled as he punched him again in the face.

"THIS IS FOR KISSING HER YOU SICK PERVERTED SPANISH SON OF A BITCH!" Geoff yelled as he kicked him in the head and punched him again as he was knocked out as he spit in his face.

"Jesus Christ…Geoff made him pay alright…what a mauling." Gwen said as she was shocked.

"Well I can't blame him." Courtney said as the crowd cheered as Bridgette hugged him and kneed him in the balls for extra measure.

"Ladies and Gentlemen…in 1 Minute and 23 Seconds here is the winner by knockout…Geoff Michaels!" Bruce Buffer said as Geoff was victorious after the mauling that he gave to Alejandro.

"Dudes...make sure that he's not dead and take him to the ER…on with the next match." Geoff said as the same people that built the octagon tore down the UFC and built the entire set from the old-school Monday Night RAW. There are the three huge letters "RAW" standing in the doorway. And then, they build the wrestling ring in which Blaineley will compete in.

"Let's get on with the match already." Blaineley said as Brick came down to the ring wearing a WWE Official's uniform as he got wolf whistles from the females as he came to the ring.

"Thanks…anyway the following contest is One-Fall introducing first from parts unknown, Blaineley!" Brick announced as the crowd booed as she flipped them off.

"Her opponent from Toronto Canada, Jo!" Brick announced as she had the same attire as Blaineley but in gray as Jo got some cheers as the bell rang.

"I am here on Commentary taking over for Gwen and Courtney alongside my girlfriend Bridgette as this should not take very long." Geoff said to Bridgette.

"You know it Geoffy." Bridgette said to him as Jo gave Blaineley a clothesline and she was about to give her the Jackknife Powerbomb.

"Bridgette…here it comes the Jackknife Powerbomb…" Geoff said as Jo nailed the move.

"YEAH! WAY TO GO JO!" Bridgette yelled as she cheered.

"1…2…3!" Brick counted as Jo won the impromptu match.

"Your winner is Jo." Brick said as Geoff and Bridgette left the commentators table and stood over Blaineley in the ring.

"We'll be back after this." Geoff said to the camera.

**Geoff****: Okay fans, I bet you that everyone is familiar with which decade we make fun of! You want to see...**

I Love The 70's

I Love The 80's

I Love The 90's

**Send us those reviews and remember send in your votes via PM seriously or else this story will have a high chance of being deleted I AM VERY SERIOUS.**

**THAT GOES TO YOU APPLAUSE2014, ULTIMATEWARRIORFAN4EVER, and LordryuTJ…I MEAN IT!**

**Read and review.**


	5. I Love the 70's Geoff's Version

**The Geoff Show**

**Rated M for Language, Crude Humor, and Sexuality**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own anything VH1 has. This is my version of "I Love The..." series.** **The rest of the cast members of "The Geoff Show" will voice their opinion of their favorite shit from the 70's**

**I Love the 70s, Geoff's Version**

"This is I Love The 70's!"

(I Love the 70's theme song plays.)

Theme song: _I Love the 70's!_

**1st Topic: Game 6 of the 1975 World Series**

"Well…how can I Game 6 of the 1975 World Series…even though I am not a baseball fan…that was the greatest display of baseball I have ever seen no wonder it's the greatest game in world history I mean why can't I win with that amount of passion!" Bridgette said as she thought about the game.

"Hey…that game was awesome I mean it kept the entire New England Province up until midnight no wonder everyone was late for school the next day man!" Geoff said as he laughed his ass off.

"That homerun that Carlton Fisk is impossible and I'm not a baseball girl but everyone in Boston took that shit seriously!" Gwen said as she was confused.

**2nd Topic: The Brady Bunch**

"The Brady Bunch…did have some good lessons and it would have been better off without Robbie Rist killing the show in the process being Cousin Oliver." Cody said as he was pissed.

"Cousin Oliver sucked…that's why I hate the Brady Bunch other than that they had a queer on the show." Amy said as the camera man was confused about what she meant.

"His name is Robert Reed ma'am." The Camera man said to her.

"Ohh…his name was Robert Reed or something anyway without Oliver the show would have been on another year or so. Well what do I know we didn't live in the 70's" Amy said as she was a bit bitchy.

**3rd Topic: Pet Rocks**

"Pet rocks were not a custom in my time and they still aren't so I just don't give a damn for them." Duncan said as he sees a pet rock.

"What are you looking at?" Duncan asked the pet rock.

"Go fuck yourself!" Duncan said as he threw the rock away.

"Pet Rocks were the only thing I had had until I found Bunny on the island…wow I was a real loser." DJ said as he looked down in shame

**4th Topic: Rock and Roll Music**

"Damn I mean rock and roll music can never be the same again…after the 70's it just was dormant until the 90's and early 2000's when Nickelback was on the scene but that's my opinion." Geoff said as he drank some water.

"Rock and Roll…it was loud, violent and immoral…I love it." Duncan said as he was listening to some right now.

"I got to say that Rock music is the reason why our youth is so violent right now." Courtney said as the announcer was about to speak.

"Incorrect it's because of the hip-hop, murders and wars that have been going on in the Middle East and that went on during the 70's as well." The announcer said to Courtney.

"Ok…thank you." Courtney said to him.

**5th Topic: Saturday Night Live**

"Man…Saturday Nights were never the same when SNL arrived I mean other than preparing for a zombie apocalypse I would watch SNL and laugh my fucking ass off…I mean Dan Akroyd, Bill Murray, John Belushi, Chevy Chase, John Candy, started the iconic show!" Shawn said as he had a gun that would murder zombies.

"However it's controversial moments made some popular artists like Sinead O'Connor be banned from the show for life…what a bunch of fascists." Gwen said as she crossed her arms in defiance.

"SNL Was awesome for the comedy…anyway that's all for that as we have one final topic." Geoff said as the final topic is mentioned.

**6th Topic: Disco**

"Disco is dead…not dormant it's just plain old fucking dead." Duncan said as he flipped the bird and left the studio.

"Disco was so cool back then but now…it's making people turn into faggots…so it can go to hell." Gwen said to the camera. "Okay I'm done." Gwen said as she put her hand on the camera and left the studio.

"Disco…it had the people going wild in its heyday but now it's Sha-dead." Lightning said to the camera.

"Now…disco maybe played for 70s night at parties, and at gay bars and ladies nights at bars and at strip clubs…and in movies…disco ruined the rolling stones…that's just fucked up what's next Nickelback doing music with Justin Bieber?" Geoff said as he was angry as he saw a disco loving dude.

"Who are you?" Geoff asked him.

"Is this the disco club?" The disco loving man asked him.

"Dude…I said who are you?" Geoff asked him again.

"Oh…sorry I am Todd…Todd Helmsley…wanna disco?" Todd asked him.

"No…" Geoff said he gave him sweet chin music to the face.

"Disco is for faggots." Geoff said to him.

"If you are not down for that…I got two words for ya…" Geoff said as he ripped off his shirt to reveal a DX shirt.

"SUCK IT!" Geoff said as he left the studio.

"**Hey guys…Zoey here and "The Geoff Show" will be back so do not miss a beat!" Zoey said as Izzy arrived.**

"**Hello this is Izzy and I am going to do a game show so which game show you want me to parody?" Izzy asked.**

**So you want to win five dollars**

**Who wants to be a millionaire?**

**Or **

**What the F?**

**Send me your reviews via review and votes via PM, and see what happens next chapter! Read and review until then. Support Breast Cancer Awareness!**


	6. What The F?

**The Geoff Show**

**Rated M for Language, Crude Humor, and Sexuality**

**Disclaimer: ****I swear, this is as illegal as it gets. Special guest appearance by Rob Van Dam**

**What The F-?**

"Get ready, because it's time for America's favorite game show, What The F? And now, here's your host of this program…Izzy!" The Announcer said as the crowd cheered as Izzy did the rope swing as she did the Tarzan yell.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Izzy screamed as she arrived on stage.

"Hello…Atlanta, Georgia…" Izzy said as everyone cheered.

"How's it going and welcome to What The F?, Where two contestants must watch a video and see if they'll freak out or do shit whatnot! I'm Izzy, and I came here to host a game show, be crazy and cause explosions! But I'm all out of dynamite, so let's introduce our competitors! First up, he's an asshole who was part of the worst love triangle in the history of Total Drama…please welcome The Juvenile Delinquent…Duncan!" Izzy announced as Duncan walked to the stage with a mixed reaction.

"Hey Ginger-Head." Duncan said to her as she got pissed.

"Hi-Ya!" Izzy yelled as she kneed him in the balls.

"It's Izzy…not Ginger-Head." Izzy said to Duncan reprimanding him.

"Now, here's your next contestant you will face! He's Mr. Monday Night, Mr. Friday Night, Mr. Thursday Night, and Mr. Pay per View I am talking about Rob Van Dam!" Izzy said as Rob Van Dam arrived to cheers as he sported an Atlanta Braves jersey and jeans.

"What's up Izzy?" Rob said to Izzy as they shook hands as he glared at Duncan.

"Duncan…are you ready for me to smoke your ass?" RVD asked him.

"Whatever that means no…bring it on." Duncan said as he was mad.

"Dude I saw what happened to you…not okay you've become a writer's pet…not me man when I was in ECW I wasn't anyone's pet…anyway on with the game Izzy." Rob said to Duncan referring to the triangle and said to Izzy referring to start the game.

"Okay, this is only a 10-minute show, so let's wrap this up. I am going to show 2- clips to both of you and people will see your reaction. The contestant who doesn't freak out first, wins!" Izzy announced.

"Duncan are you ready?" Izzy asked him.

"I'm game…bring it." Duncan said to her.

"Rob Van Dam…are you ready." Izzy asked him.

"Whatever you can bring to me…RVD is always ready to play." Rob Van Dam said as he was ready.

"Okay guys…this is clip Number 1…" Izzy said to them.

(Video shows Highlights of Mal on Total Drama All-Stars doing bad things.)

"Dude…he maybe one of the best villains in Total Drama History but he isn't nothing like Heather so next." Rob Van Dam said to the Camera as Duncan wanted the screen to shut off.

"I swear to god I know him from Juvie…he ran the place…he may be gone but the body still exist you fucking bastards!" Duncan yelled as the video was shut off.

(DING! DING! DING!)

"Alright this round goes to Rob Van Dam…" Izzy said as the crowd cheered.

"Next clip is…Duncan convincing everyone to Bridgette out of the island." Izzy said as the video played.

"Ohhh…what the fuck is this about?" Duncan asked as he was pissed off.

"Dude I saw the episode when I took time off when I left the WWE in 2007 not cool." RVD said as the bell rang again.

"The winner of What The F? Is…Rob Van Dam!" Izzy announced as the crowd cheered.

"Man fuck you I am out of here." Duncan said as he attempted to leave but RVD blocked him from leaving and gave him a roundhouse kick.

"That's it for What The F? And Goodbye everyone." Izzy said as She, Bridgette, and Geoff waved goodbye.

"**Hey guys…we are going to ask questions for fans and have another fan mail session so get your questions ready." Owen said as he ate a chicken leg. **

**Send a letter from one of these choices just like last time:**

**Geoff, Bridgette, Owen, Eva, LeShawna, Cody, Harold, Alejandro, Heather, DJ, Amy, and more.**

**Question (You can add any question; it can be anything you want!):**

**Sincerely, (Your name, you can make one up, and it can even be funny!)**

**Just to show you what I'm talking about again, and for somebody who's not familiar with this...here's an example.**

_**Dear (?),**_

_**(Question included)**_

_**Sincerely, (your name)**_

_**And for Questions/Dares here is the following.**_

_**(Question/Dare included.)**_

_**(You're Name)**_

**Send us your votes in Private Messaging and one final thing…Read and review!**


End file.
